LeVar Brown
LeVar "Freight Train" Brown is Cleveland Brown's father. He seems to have a cold shoulder for his wife, having broken up with her twice for a Waffle House waitress, and seems to strongly dislike his son, Cleveland, as he puts his own son down a lot. He joins his son and his new family for Thanksgiving and develops an infatuation with Donna's Auntie Momma. He even has sex with her, but soon finds out from Cleveland that Auntie Momma is a man. Afterwards he is persuaded into treating his wife right. In "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown", Freight Train plans to remarry Cookie and moves back to Stoolbend. Cookie talks him into making Cleveland the best man, reminding him that Cleveland is his only son. LeVar has a sudden flashback of potentially dozens of children he may have been the father of but reluctantly agrees. Mere days before the wedding was supposed to take place, Freight Train met Robert Tubbs at Sad Woody's Gentlemen's Club and decided to make him his best man instead. While Cleveland was hurt by this at first, he later forgave his father and ended up walking with his mother down the aisle. In "The Way the Cookie Crumbles", LeVar takes the heat for Evelyn getting scammed out of their home and endures teasing from Cleveland while living with them until he finally snaps and leaves, leaving Evelyn to explain what had really happened. According to "March Dadness", Freight Train was given a tryout with the Washington Redskins but was cut after two weeks in favor of Cannonball Williams. Freight Train's anger toward Cleveland is also revealed to be the result of a very poor performance by Cleveland in a stunt game show. LeVar turns 63 years old in "Hustle 'N' Bros.". After Robert Tubbs takes him to Las Vegas for a prize fight for his birthday, he adopts Robert. LeVar appears in the Italian segment of "Wide World of Cleveland Show". After Freight Train misses their anniversary to fool around with another woman in "When a Man (or a Freight Train) Loves His Cookie", Cleveland tries to help them patch things up by getting them concert tickets to see George Clinton and the P-Funk All-Stars. Cookie gets carried away and leave Freight Train for George. Freight Train tries to keep up his macho image but finally admits he loves Cookie and enlists Cleveland and his friends to help by having Tim maul the band so they can take their place on stage. Freight Train tells Cookie how he really feels in a song and calls all of his other girlfriends to break off their relationships. Cleveland reveals in "Hustle 'N' Bros." that LeVar writes mystery novels under the pseudonym of Jocelyn Elderwood. Freight Train's persona of Jocelyn would play a key role in helping Rallo and Junior try to prove their dad didn't commit a murder in "Who Done Did It?". Notes * Freight Train referred to Rallo as "black Stewie" in "A Brown Thanksgiving" and again in "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown". * "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown" suggests that Freight Train may have other sons and daughters of various ages, all of whom look similar to Cleveland. * In "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'" & "A Short Story and a Tall Tale", Freight Train has his own television program, "Things I Hate! with Freight Train Brown", in which Freight Train sits behind a desk and bluntly says things that he doesn't like. * In "Die Semi-Hard", Levar and Arch portray two FBI agents that mistake Cleveland Brown for a terrorist. Their helicopter is destroyed when Tim orders explosives on the roof to be set off. * In "Brownsized", Cleveland reveals that LeVar locked him in a slaughter house at age six with four cows and a penknife and told him not to come out until he had steaks. * Donna reveals that Levar has been using Ebert Williams was a stand-in for Cleveland for many years in "The Hangover Part Tubbs". Appearances *TCS107 A Brown Thanksgiving *TCS121 You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown *TCS208 Murray Christmas *TCS210 Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *TCS213 A Short Story and a Tall Tale *TCS216 The Way the Cookie Crumbles *TCS307 Die Semi-Hard *TCS310 Dancing with the Stools *TCS313 Das Shrimp Boot *TCS314 March Dadness *TCS315 The Men in Me *TCS317 American Prankster *TCS320 Flush of Genius *TCS321 Mama Drama (mentioned) *TCS407 Hustle 'N' Bros. *TCS408 Wide World of Cleveland Show *TCS409 Here Comes the Bribe *TCS410 When a Man (or a Freight Train) Loves His Cookie *TCS412 Brownsized (mentioned) *TCS413 A Rodent Like This *TCS414 The Hangover Part Tubbs *TCS416 Who Done Did It? *TCS420 Of Lice and Men *TCS421 Mr. and Mrs. Brown *TCS422 Crazy Train *TCS423 Wheel! Of! Family! Category:Brown Family Category:Stoolbend Residents